


One Mission and One Mission Only

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Guns, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not Fakes though, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Bomb, Zombies, but not, criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: A virus spreads in Austin, Texas, and Trevor is tasked to stop the threat from spreading further. He meets some familiar faces along the way.





	

Trevor had two options: Stop the reign of terror in four hours or allow the world to burn in a ball of fire.

It escalated quickly. A simple experiment that turned into something deadly, something contagious. Something that caused people to eat, to become hungry and look for the source of fuel for their bodies. Brains. It kept them going. It kept people alive, but it also slowly decayed their own bodies. They still retained their voices and subconscious, so it was hard to kill them when they were screaming and crying to make the pain go away. Unless someone was like Trevor Collins, a criminal who didn’t care about anybody but himself. They came to him immediately--well--he wasn't the first person they came to. They went to tons of people, tons of criminals. Tons of people who didn't have a problem with killing others. It was a death mission sending them all basically to Hell because none of the former criminals came back with the antidote they were tasked to bring back.

Trevor knew better.

They either took the antidote themselves and said fuck the rest of the world or they died in the heart of Texas.

That's right, Austin, Texas.

Trevor knew better. He knew that none of them would come back and he knew one other thing. His lover, his significant other, his better half was there somewhere in the middle of that hell storm. He knew Jeremy was waiting for him to rescue him and he was going to do it. He was doing this to save Jeremy and it was for Jeremy only. He had four hours before the authorities went to someone else.

So the moment they approached him and asked for his help, he accepted and he left his jail cell with all of the equipment he knew he needed. He was fighting against humans. Humans who had senses. Humans who relied on their senses. Humans who were stronger, better, and faster than him. But he had one thing they didn't.

Strategy.

Their only motivation was their constant hunger for more brains. They couldn't stop themselves. They couldn't control themselves. They were basically mindless fools that Trevor could easily take down in mere milliseconds.

“Remember, only four hours.” The chief of Dallas’s police department said and gave Trevor a stern look. “Nothing more.”

“Of course.” Trevor said with a smirk. “Why don't you put soldiers against these people, Chief? Wouldn't that be more effective if you bring the army here? Aren't they America’s first line of defense?”

“We’ve tried.” The chief said and huffed, “The president thinks that this is better.”

Trevor scoffed, “The president doesn't care about the citizens, got it. Right, okay, and if I'm successful, I'm a free man?”

The chief sighed and nodded, “That is what was promised. We’ll let you walk when you are successful.”

“When?” Trevor asked with a raised brow. “Do you tell that to every criminal you throw into the fray?”

“Your four hours starts now.” The chief stated as Trevor narrowed his eyes at him and huffed, walking away and fearlessly approaching the only line of defense against the mindless freaks.

Trevor stopped at the line and turned to face the chief, “And if I run away with the antidote?”

“You'll walk the Earth alone because I know you'll use it for yourself only.” The chief answered.

“We’ll see.” Trevor said and walked into the city of Austin, Texas. Four hours to go to one specific building and grab a solution that was stored in the basement of the building. Why in the fuck did they build a highly important science building in the middle of fucking Austin, Texas?

Guess he'll have to find out.

He walked for maybe an hour before he finally saw any movement from a human. He didn't want to run because that'd attract attention and if he took a turn too fast, he wouldn't want to suddenly be mauled to death because he wasn't careful. The freak slowly turned to face him and moaned, “Help me…” He said as Trevor frowned. The front of the man was littered with bullet holes, but of course, he didn't go down. Always get the freaks in the head.

“Right, sure okay. Let me through and I'll cleanse you, promise.” Trevor replied to test the waters as the man raised his arms and slowly walked forward to try and grab at Trevor. The criminal frowned and jumped away, pulling out a knife. “Okay, fine, hard way it is then.”

“Help me…” The man repeated as Trevor calmly walked forward and casually plunged his knife into the freak’s skull. The freak’s eyes rolled back into his head and blood flooded his face as Trevor pulled the knife out of his brain and cleaned it, pushing the lifeless body to the ground.

“There, I've helped you. You're in a better place now.” Trevor said and continued to walk towards the building as if nothing happened.

“Hey kid.” He heard.

Trevor froze and frantically looked around for the source of the voice. He jumped back and narrowly dodged a knife thrown his way as Trevor stared at the knife embedded into the building’s wall to his left and swiftly turned to be face to face with someone he never thought he'd see again. Caught off guard, Trevor stumbled back and onto his ass, “Vagabond?” He gasped and looked up in shock as the Vagabond smiled down at him.

“Hey kid.” The Vagabond repeated and clasped his hands behind his back, walking to the building and pulling out the knife from the wall. “You're still quick on your feet.”

Trevor stood up, “You're alive.” He mumbled in realization.

“Of course, I'm alive. Did you think this plague would kill any of us?” The Vagabond asked as Trevor knitted his eyebrows together.

“Us?” Trevor echoed and nearly jumped at the sound of another voice.

“Hey Treyco!” A cheery voice said loudly which was instantly followed by a muffled squawk.

“Shut up, Gav! Do you want the whole hoard to come over?”

Trevor stiffened up and sighed, turning to see who else was there with them. “Please don't tell me, all of you are here.” There was silence for a couple of seconds as Trevor’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh… I see. So it's only the three of you?” He asked, his eyes darting from the Vagabond to Gavin then to Michael.

“What's ahead is not something you're prepared for.” The Vagabond said as Trevor frowned. He avoided his question.

“What do you mean? The building is literally five blocks away. Knowing the six of you, you would've all made it to the building without a doubt. Why are you three still here?” Trevor asked and looked between them as Michael and the Vagabond avoided his gaze.

Sighing, Gavin walked forward and spoke somberly, “Geoff, Jack, and Ray walked towards the building after we cleared out most of the freaks. We checked everywhere, there were barely any freaks left in the city and so they advanced and entered the building. Almost immediately after that, more freaks jumped us three and we couldn't give them any backup. It's been four days.”

“They're smart for some reason.” The Vagabond said, clenching his hands. “We don't know why.”

“We want to find out, though.” Michael added.

“Then I'll find out and you guys stay here. I can slip past the freaks, I've avoided big crowds of cops before.” Trevor offered.

The Vagabond shook his head, “No, this is too big of a crowd. They'll overwhelm you quickly and they’re not cops.”

“Then we make a path for all four of us.” Trevor suggested and pulled out C4, handing it to Michael who frowned. “You're better with explosives than I am. Plus, I've got like seven more in my backpack. Will that be enough to get through?”

“Depends on how far can you throw, Michael?” The Vagabond asked.

Michael gladly took the C4 and smirked, “Far.”

And so they initiated their plan without a problem. Michael threw the bombs at just the right places and created a path through the probably thousands of freaks into the building and they all got in successfully without any injury. Hell, Gavin didn't even trip. When they got in, they hastily closed the door behind them and locked it, blocking it with various heavy items. They quickly caught their breath and looked around. There wasn't any freak in sight. Actually, there weren't any people in sight. No dead bodies either.

“Okay, that's definitely weird.” Michael stated as Trevor motioned for them to follow.

“This way.”

“How do you know?” Gavin questioned.

“Because I've been here plenty of times before.” Trevor said simply and luckily, none of them questioned it. They walked down corridor to corridor until Trevor suddenly stopped just at the entrance of the laboratory.

Gavin bumped into him and frowned, “Uh, why'd you stop?”

“Sh!” Trevor said quickly and pointed at the door, gesturing for them to listen carefully. They did and there was talking. Very hushed and calm talking. Those voices were having normal conversations they all realized and simultaneously all four of them busted in each brandishing a weapon and pointing at any threat. All of the scientists raised their hands into the air and looked downright terrified.

“What the fuck?” Michael asked and looked around. There was no sign of blood or dead bodies. Just scientists scared beyond belief at the criminals who were pointing lethal weapons at them. “What the fuck is this?” He asked in outrage as some of the scientists cowered in fear.

Trevor lowered his weapon and looked around, “Where’s Jeremy?” He asked and looked at each of them as the scientists frowned. “Jeremy Dooley, he works here.”

One of the scientists pointed behind her at the double doors, “Back there, but--hey--it's only for authorized personnel!” She shouted as Trevor quickly ran over to the double doors and slammed them open.

“Jeremy!” Trevor called and huffed, lowering his voice down to a whisper. “Jeremy…”

“Hey Trevor.” Jeremy said tiredly from his position behind the desk. “How are ya?” He asked groggily.

“Fine.” Trevor said and approached Jeremy cautiously, “You okay man?”

Jeremy waved away his concern, “Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just tired of this shit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh right, you haven't heard… because you're a criminal!” Jeremy said and started laughing out of nowhere.

“Jeremy…”

His laughter died down a bit, “Of course you wouldn't hear such news! You're a criminal! The people they're mainly doing this to! Of course! How could I be so fucking stupid?”

Trevor took a step forward and said calmly, “Jeremy, you're not making any sense.”

“I'm not making any sense?” Jeremy asked in disbelief and laughed boisterously, wiping away an imaginary tear. “The whole fucking government isn't making any fucking sense! Oh look at us, we’re the government and we could do whatever we want because we’re superior and we can do what we want, blah, blah, blah! They need to shut the fuck up!” He shouted as Trevor frowned and took another step closer.

“What are you talking about?”

“I'm talking about you, fuckface!” Jeremy shouted and gestured at Trevor whose frown became more apparent. “The government is cleansing the US! Oh, how could we all be so stupid?”

Finally, Trevor had had enough and grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders and shook him, “What in the fuck are you talking about, Jeremy?” He practically screamed in his face.

A switch flipped in Jeremy’s mind and he shoved Trevor away before screaming, “The government is going to kill every single person they don't deem ‘worthy’ to live in this world! That includes you!” There were tears in Jeremy’s eyes that Trevor didn't notice before. “They're cleansing the world of evil and starting over! ‘A utopia for the good,’ they said. News flash! What good is there when you fucking wipe out half or maybe more than half of the fucking planet?! They're getting rid of people who are of no use to them, Trevor! That means you, Matt, Geoff, Michael, EVERYONE!”

“Not you.” Trevor said as a matter of factly as Jeremy frowned. Trevor reiterated his words, “They're not killing you because you're useful, am I right?” Jeremy simply nodded. “So then is this ‘cleansing’ happening everywhere?”

Jeremy nodded again, “In different ways, but yeah, it's happening.”

“What can we do about it?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Jeremy said and stood from his chair as a scream sounded through the building.

Trevor quickly ran out of the room to the source of the scream and found Gavin crying into Michael’s shoulder as Michael held him closely and comforted him. The Vagabond was crouched in front of something Trevor couldn't see at this angle, so he sidestepped and gasped when he saw the dead bodies of Geoff, Jack, and Ray. Suddenly, the sound of a hatch closing alerted them and the Vagabond quickly stood and looked around. “No!” He shouted loudly as Trevor turned to see that the door they walked through was closed shut. He went to the door and attempted to open it as the Vagabond kicked it. “Let us out!”

“ _It’s helpless._ ” A voice said to them and Trevor looked around, spotting windows and narrowing his eyes at the scientists that were examining them.

“Let us out! We didn't do anything.” Trevor reasoned.

“ _On the contrary, you betrayed our country_.” The scientist said and the Vagabond kicked at the door again as Trevor stood up and approached the windows. “ _You betrayed our country the moment you committed a crime._ ”

Trevor frowned, “I was going to offer to bring you out of here safe and sound, but now the offer’s gone.”

The scientist smirked, “ _We don't need to get out of here. We’re right where we belong._ ”

Looking at the scientists again, Trevor smirked when he saw Jeremy walk over. “Jeremy, ya mind getting us out of here?” Jeremy just stood there. His eyebrows knitted together, “Jeremy?”

Jeremy took the microphone and spoke into it quietly, “I’m sorry Trevor, but it's like I said, we can't do anything about it.”

Trevor’s eyes widened in shock as Jeremy gave the microphone to the other scientist and said something that Trevor couldn't hear. From his left, he saw a scientist flip a switch and continued to watch Jeremy who looked at him sadly and mouthed “I'm sorry” before walking away and out of sight. Trevor ran up to the window to scream at Jeremy to ask him why he had betrayed him, to ask him why he had left him, to ask him why.

“How could you?” Trevor asked quietly as tears rolled down his cheeks and watched Jeremy walk away from him. The other scientists walked away as well. It was only the four of them now.

“We’re not dying in a fucking laboratory!” The Vagabond yelled and kicked at the door over and over and over.

Michael held onto Gavin for dear life because he couldn't believe it, his friends were dead and here he was stuck in a fucking cell dying from whatever the fuck they were going to do to them. Why did he have the sudden urge to rip Gavin’s flesh from his body? “I'm sorry, Michael…”

Oh god…

Before Michael could say anything about it, Gavin had bitten him hard in the neck and ripped his flesh as Michael pushed him away and shot a hand up to his neck to stop the bleeding. “Gavin, what the fuck?!” He yelled in anger, but the anger disappeared immediately when he saw the lifeless eyes in Gavin’s gaze. “No… Gavin…”

“I'm hungry…” Gavin groaned and slowly walked towards him as Michael looked helplessly at him. Why? Why him? This couldn't be happening.

The Vagabond roughly pushed Michael out of the way at the last second as Gavin practically pounced onto the Vagabond and bit into his flesh. Michael slowly got up and looked over, “Ryan!” He screamed as Gavin scratched at the Vagabond and tried to bite him too.

“Hungry!” Gavin said furiously as the Vagabond kicked him off and stood up.

“There's no way in hell you’re eating me, Gavin.” The Vagabond said a matter of factly.

Then it escalated quicker than any of them expected.

A hand grabbed at the Vagabond’s shoe and pulled him to the ground as three sets of hands were on him in an instant, tearing at his flesh and making him bleed profusely. Michael sat there, stock still and watched as Geoff, Jack, and Ray tore the Vagabond to shreds and Gavin joined soon after. The yells of the Vagabond to tell Michael to get out somehow died quicker than he wanted them to. Now just the sounds of flesh being ripped off and teeth gnawing on said pieces of flesh made Michael want to throw up.

“Michael!” The aforementioned blinked and turned to look at Trevor who smirked, “Stop sitting on your ass and get the hell out of here.”

“How?” Michael asked weakly.

“Simple.” Trevor said and ripped open his jacket to reveal a bomb vest, “I make an escape route for you.”

“Trevor…”

“We’re not going to argue over this. You're going to survive. You get out of here and save the rest of the world from this sick future.” Michael shook his head, but Trevor smiled. “I had one mission and one mission only, Michael. I failed that mission, but you still have one. Find Matt and Lindsay and everyone else and get the fuck out of Texas. Avoid any major cities and don't listen to any government official. Your best bet is Funhaus in Los Santos.” Trevor explained hastily and kicked Gavin who shifted his attention to him and started to go after him as the rest of them did the same, including the Vagabond. “Look at me, assholes!” He shouted and pulled out a trigger from his pocket as they toppled over him and started to claw at his chest. Trevor shared a sad look with Michael and smiled sadly, “Good luck, Michael.”

“Trevor wait!” Michael shouted and went to stand.

Trevor pressed the button.

Immediately, Michael was blown back and ringing sounded in his ears, shaking his head to clear it from the explosion. He looked up and there was indeed a hole that he could escape through, but the remains of his friends all lay on the floor unmoving kept his attention for a few seconds before he shook his head and ran out of the cell. He quickly grabbed his weapons and fought his way out, killing every single one of the scientists before heading for Jeremy. A fiery look in his eyes made Jeremy squirm in fear. Without hesitation, Michael shot his leg and approached him, kicking him as Jeremy yelled and fell to the floor. He grabbed a handful of Jeremy’s blood red hair and made him look him in the eyes, “Give me one reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now!” Jeremy stayed silent as Michael frowned and punched him in the face, knocking Jeremy down. “You lied.”

“I didn't.” Jeremy stated.

“You lied to him!” Michael shouted and raised his gun again as Jeremy tried to move away.

“I didn't lie to him!” Jeremy shouted angrily. “I loved him! I loved Trevor with all my fucking heart!”

“Bullshit!” Michael argued and shot at Jeremy again, but his aim was off.

Jeremy shook his head furiously, “I did! I loved him so much! The only reason I did this was because it was the only way! He couldn't live in this kind of world. I did him a favor!”

Michael looked disgusted. “You're sick.”

“What would you do if you had the choice to let Gavin live in this world where you know he wouldn't survive or take away the pain now so it won't hurt later on? What would you do?” Jeremy asked forcefully.

“I would've given him a choice, dammit! It should've been his own decision! Not yours!”

“None of you would've lived to see that day.” Jeremy replied.

Michael clenched his jaw and walked up to Jeremy who slightly backed away. “Yeah? Well, you won't either.” He raised his gun and fired before Jeremy could protest.

Gulping, Michael looked around sadly at all the bodies around him. One mission and one mission only. Michael looked down at the gun in his hand. Do his mission or see his friends again?

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Criticism? Prompts? Comment below!
> 
> Why did I write this? I honestly don't know.


End file.
